Manifold: Harmony
by The Cosmic Report
Summary: The far future descendants of Equestria live a life doomed to nothingness and boredom in an ethereal state. Sooner or later, they will have to alter their fate. And their only solution is to create tools out of three unfortunate fillies in the wrong place at the wrong time. Rated T for future chapters which will justify it.


Manifold: Harmony

By T. "The Cosmic Report" Timman

AN: This is my first ever attempt at serious writing. It is a crossover with Stephen Baxter's "Manifold" series, in its own way. The fic takes place during Season 3 of MLP:FiM. Please leave your helpful reviews, beloved fans!

**~Introduction~**

The minds that now watched over what was once called Equestria seemed superficially to be not one but many. The strangely electrical pulses, powered by the machines that extracted the infinite power of the six Elements of Harmony, reached over the surface of the entirety of the planet, containing the thoughts and memories of what had been its corporeal inhabitants eons past. Their ethereal form flowed into grand oceans of thought and broke away again into rivulets that sparkled and died briefly before returning to life.

And there was genius to be found here, and kindness and happiness and love. But it was wrong. Eventually the immortal forms would succumb to boredom, or fade away after eons more. And they could not return to their former physical form; Equestria had been destroyed long ago, its age wearing it down.

And even left in this state, a consciousness as one and two and a thousand, the oceans were somehow capable of discussion and debate and reason. A voice, once belonging to the once-Princess Locusia, rang out into one river among the seas.

"_**This was never meant to be. Ponies were not intended to exist like this. There was an error, somewhere. But now it is too late. We can not go back, we can never go back. We are too far gone, Equestria is too far gone."**_

And the response came, a vividly clear sopranic ringing emanating from somewhere far away and somewhere far beyond.

"_**Our situation is an intractable one, but not truly inescapable. We can still alter the causal stream. Our powers are limited, but it would take only subtle edits and a controlled butterfly effect to extricate ourselves from our foretold fate."**_

"_**It is too dangerous. We could wipe ourselves out or worse. Our predictive abilities are mighty but not almighty. We are imperfect, and it is too great a risk."**_

"_**You are right. But our fate is too dark, and we cannot risk what is coming. I have already selected a place and time. -13,876,290,214. Ponyville, Equestria. Subjects Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. Their presence in the causal stream is ideal for our purposes."**_

One rivulet merged with another, and another, and another, and a sea merged with a sea, and a sea merged with an ocean, and an ocean merged with all others, and the ocean pondered for a time.

"_**Your plan is correct and acceptable."**_

The desperate illusion faded within the horizons of starlight, and a single mind, a mind of its own, came with it, to begin, to begin again.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle relaxed on a comfortable chair in the Golden Oak Library, facing Scootaloo, who was sitting across from her. Between the two sat a finely-made wooden chessboard (Twilight thought it would be a good idea to teach them a game that encouraged thought and patience), and the results of her attempt to play only left her frustrated in the extreme. The fact she was still playing after winning six games in a row was an incredible testament to her experience dealing with obnoxious children, most of them forced to spend time in the library by parents who hoped some of Twilight's intelligence might just rub off on them.

"I told you once, silly filly, you aren't compelled to capture in chess. That's _checkers_ you're thinking of! Now look what you've done. How are you going to get your chess cutie mark at this rate?"

Twilight picked up a bishop with her magic and maneuvered it carefully, eventually bringing it to the center of the board. Its destination happened to be where Scootaloo's queen was.

"See what you've done? You've got to keep trying, Scoots..." Twilight informed

"Well, I'm no good at this game. WhaddoIneedtodotogetgood like you?"

Twilight looked over the side of the room and picked out a thick book off the shelf.

"This is a chess book by the great griffon Grandmaster Donnie. It's great for new players like yourself, and I think it'll really give you some insight into the game. I'm sorry, Scootaloo, but I've got some other things to do... but you can come back for another game tomorrow, okay?"

"Awwwwwwwright," Scootaloo mumbled. She put the book in a sack, strapped it to her back, and headed towards the door.

And then she stopped, turned around, trotted back, and slowly moved a piece on the board. Inspiration had hit her out of nowhere, and with it, a stroke of pure genius.

"Checkmate in three moves!," she yelled, followed by a loud squeeing noise.

Twilight looked at the board, then looked up, then looked back at the board again.

And Celestia's personal student had nothing else to do but look for a while longer.


End file.
